Promises
by DuskyDancing
Summary: Kairi is more determined than ever to keep her promise to Sora, no matter what it takes.


For SoKai Week, Day 7 - Reunion/Home

* * *

Kairi had done it.

Everyone told her she was crazy, that she should begin the healing process of moving on.

"He paid a high price for you," the King had said, "it'll only get worse if you go after him."

But she didn't care. She'd give up everything for him. Even if their entire lives were spent finding and rescuing each other, she'd pick the chance to see him for a moment over a lifetime of loneliness.

And she'd found him.

Her heart nearly shattered at the sight of his fallen form. Wisps of Darkness covered every inch, and bright yellow eyes stared back at her.

Only a couple of hints told her it was really him. Firstly, the creature before her retained Sora's form.

Secondly, she knew by the Keyblade pointing right at her.

After her endless searching and fighting, her body was weak. Bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs, and her hair must have been a mess by then. Her hope of finding him was the only thing keeping her Light bright, but she knew she couldn't face him like this.

She released Destiny's Embrace and stood straight. "I'm not going to fight you, Sora."

Her words fell onto deaf ears, it seemed, for the Kingdom Key still targeted her. He didn't even flinch.

She couldn't cry, not now. There was still hope. She'd keep her promise, or die trying.

"I'll get you back," she said, and ran at him full force.

He did the same, weapon in hand. She refused to call Destiny's Embrace back, but she still had some agility left. All she had to do was restrain him long enough.

He swung at her, and she ducked under his blade. Her hand came up and grasped his arm, and the effect of her Light was immediate. The Darkness receded where she made contact.

That made him flinch. He tried desperately to pull away, but her other hand was already up at his clavicle. Sure enough, the same effect took place, and pieces of his red and black jacket showed through.

She pushed forward with all of her might and leapt on top of him. He fell onto his back, still fighting to push her off. The longer she touched him, however, the weaker he became.

Despite all of the thrashing and squirming, Kairi held his face within her hands. The Sora she knew appeared out of the dark cloud, and a sigh of relief escaped her. She touched her forehead to his, looking desperately for any sign of cerulean blue within the solid yellow pools.

"Sora, it's me, Kairi," she choked back tears, "I know you're here. Please, come back to me."

Her heart pulled her closer and closer to him, until the swirling Darkness completely obscured her view around them. Sora may have seemed gone, but she knew better. Their hearts were connected in a way no one else could see, and right now hers was screaming at her to do something drastic.

"Please come back to me," she repeated again, "I love you."

Still caressing his face, she gently lowered her lips to his.

At first he was cold and resistant, but the moment she kissed him, he stopped. His arms fell to his sides, his body relaxed, his face warmed.

A bright light grew between them, and she knew right away. His heart, his Light, was still there. She pulled back as it spread from his chest, enveloping his entire body. Soon, she couldn't even see him.

She watched intently, hopeful. Before the bright Light could fully fade, a hand shot out and pulled her in.

It was his.

He pulled her close against him, and it didn't take long for her to throw herself into him. Not a single inch of Darkness covered his body anymore. Tears of joy replaced those of desperation.

"I love you too, Kairi," he said in her ear.

She let out a giggle, realizing that she was right; he'd been there the whole time.

She pulled back to take him in. It was like he never changed since they last sat together on the paopu tree. His hands came up to touch her face, pushing her hair back. She leaned into his touch, and he pulled her to him once more.

She kissed him again. That time, he was soft and warm, inviting her in.

He kept her close. Even as she smiled and cried against him, he just smiled back and wiped her tears. She didn't fight his hold. Her own hands clung to him as well, out of fear that she'd lose him again if she let him go for even a moment.

Time slowed. For what felt like an eternity, they just held each other, laughing, crying, and kissing to their heart's content. Neither knew how nor when they could escape this dark abyss, all they knew was that they had each other.

It was all she needed. She looked into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"I guess we do keep our promises."

* * *

Happy SoKai week! I hope you like extra cheese with your sokai.

Even if this is super cheesy, I wanted to end the week on a really high note, especially after some of the angst I've written. I apologize if it seems a bit messy. I wanted to thank everyone for reading, following, reviewing, etc. The most fun part is getting to interact with everyone and see others' submissions as well. And a huge thank you to PhoenixDowner, who organized the SoKai Week community!

I hope you enjoyed, and I look forward to more SoKai in the future :)


End file.
